Mortal Kombat Story
by RejectAgon
Summary: This was an idea I've had for years, and I figured I'd put my idea into an actual story! Contains a lot of romance. Mileena-X-OC. swears're still censored, but the gore isn't. Takes place after the events of Mortal Kombat X. Mileena comes back after her death via the Flesh Pits, and exacts revenge on Kotal, destroying his forces and taking her rightful place as Empress of Outworld.
1. Chapter 1

(Hey, guys! Now, the reason I'm doing-Alright, I'm getting to the point, jeez! Let me talk for a moment! Anyways, the reason I'm doing this is because I wanted to do this for years, but never did for reasons unknown. Alright, NOW I'll shut up, needy people! XD)

Mileena sat upon her throne, a wide grin under her veil as she drummed her fingers on the armrests. "It's great to be back..." She said to herself.

Suddenly the door was thrown open, a few Tarkatan soldiers walking in, dragging a couple... humans? Mileena narrowed her eyes. "What is the meaning of this?! Why do you bring human FILTH into this kingdom, and my realm!"

One of them looked up at her, smiling. "Well, hell-O, beautiful..." A Tarkatan smacked him. "Do not speak that way to the Emp-!" Mileena held her hand up to silence the Tarkatan, standing up and walking over to the human. "...What did you say?"

The human smelled of alcohol, his breath tainted by whiskey. "Well, I hate t'repeat myself, but if it's for a beautiful lady like you, I can make an exception... Hello, beautiful." The Tarkatans looked at each other, unsure what to do. "Uh... Mistress, what. What should we do with them?"

She stared at the human, ignoring the Tarkatans. "...Why do you bring them here?" One of the Tarkatans cleared his throat. "W-Well, mistress. They were causing a lot of trouble in the bar..." She nodded slightly, putting her hand on her veil and looking at the other human.

The other human looked absolutely terrified, refusing to even look at the Empress.

She scowled under her veil, taking her hand away. "Take the frightened one to the dungeon. I only need one to find out what happened." One of the Tarkatans looked at both of them. "With, all do respect, wouldn't the frightened one be easier to get informa-" "Do not question my authority!" Mileena snapped. "I need one to be more... cooperative. Now, take the other one away! I'll bring the drunkard personally..."

The Tarkatans nodded, dragging the frightened one to the dungeon. The drunkard looked around. "Nice place. And a nice bod. If I told you you have a nice body, would'ya hold it again'st me?" Mileena grabbed his arm, leading him to a room. "Silence, before I rip out your throat."

The drunkard laughed. "Aww, don't b'mad at me. I din't mean to upset yiu..." Mileena debated whether or not to slash his throat or stab him with a Sai, leading him to a spare guest room. "Stay here. And sleep." She commanded.

The drunkard nodded slowly, collapsing onto the bed. "Okay, bye-bye, pretty lady!" Mileena turned to leave, stopping for a moment before continuing walking, closing the door behind her. "...Stupid drunkard." She muttered under her breath.

(Well, that was interesting! The poor grammar was on purpose for the drunkard, that way it sounded drunk. Anyways, see ya in the next one!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey, guys! Back with another chapter! I will upload this, uh, maybe daily...? I dunno, I'll have to create a schedule plan. But I will continue this! And hopefully continue my other stories! But I can't make any promises! Anyways, that's all, so let's get right into it!)

Blake yawned, slowly sitting up with a groan. "Oww, my head... how much did I..?" He looked around, realizing he wasn't in his room. "...Where. In the Netherrealm. Am I...?"

"You're awake! Good~." A voice said half-mockingly. He whipped his head over to the doorway, his eyes going wide as he saw the Empress, leaping to his feet. "E-Empress Mileena...! A-Allow me to explain! I-"

"Silence! One thing I cannot stand is a man grovelling... If I wanted you dead, wouldn't I have killed you?" She said with annoyance. He opened his mouth to say something, before closing it. "...F-Fair point, your Majesty. She nodded a bit. "Yes... you have a hangover, don't you?"

He shrugged, rubbing his forehead. "A little..." She rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to get you something for your headache, or should I just leave you?" He shook his head. "No, Mistress-I. I think I'll manage..." She nodded, turning and walking out. "There's food in the dining hall. If you'd like, you can follow me there."

He blinked a couple times, jogging up to her. "Will I, uh, be dining with you, your Majest-" "No. But I will enlighten you by joining you, in case you were wondering." She said rather quickly, adjusting her veil. He noticed this, deciding not to bother asking. "...Alright. Uh, may I ask why?"

She smiled under her veil. "Well, I still have yet to ask you questions, am I right?" He rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. "Fair enough... what's there to ask?" She glanced at him. "...We'll just have to wait and see."

-TIMESKIP-

Blake looked at the food. "Oh, wow... this looks good. And I'm very hungry, heh." Mileena watched him carefully as he ate. He suddenly felt a little uncomfortable, clearing his throat. "...May I ask why you won't be joining me-?" "I already ate." She said quickly. He looked at her quizzically, shrugging it off. "Okay, you're the boss..."

She stared at him. "...What is your name?" He looked at her. "...I'm sorry, what?" She sighed. "Your name. What do they call you?" He shrugged. "Alright. I'm Blake." She nodded. "Ah... I have a couple more questions. Blake... Am I correct to assume that you are a human?" He nodded. "Yes, You would be, mistress."

She stared at him for a moment. "...So what brings you here? To Outworld..?" He shrugged. "Good alcohol. Seriously, it's pretty amazing-" "Enough. I have no interest in your talk of alcohol. Whether it is your world's or our world's." She cut in sharply. He nodded, looking down. "...Yes, your Majesty." She cleared her throat. "Now, then. What caused you to be brought to me?"

He shrugged, slowly bringing his head up. "You tell me. I was just minding my own business, then suddenly this guy is looking for a fight. I knocked him out, then Tarkatan guards showed up, and the rest is hazy... but I'm sure you know the rest." She nodded slightly, standing up. "Indeed... That is all. I bid you good day, mister Blake."

He stood up as well. "Wait, can I ask some questions?" She sighed. "...Ask away." He bowed slightly. "Thank you, your Majesty... uh, first question. How did you get the throne?" She shrugged. "The throne is my right. I am a Khanum, therefore if my father ruled, I should have the right to take his place! And I'll destroy ALL who oppose me! I won't make the same mistake twice...!"

Blake nodded a bit, swallowing hard. "O-Okay then, uh... who was your father?" She smiled under her veil. "My father was Shao Kahn. Most feared throughout all the realms. Even the Netherrealm." He nodded. "Oh. He sounds like a great fath-" "He called me a worthless daughter. Many times, just because I tried to overthrow him." She interrupted.

He blinked a couple times. "...Okay, now THAT is terrible parenting. I know I'd never call you such things..." She flinched, shaking her head. "...Anymore questions?" He shrugged. "A couple. Why did you help me? You could've tortured me, used me, murdered me... why help me?"

She shrugged. "...I-I don't know." He stared at her. "Is it because you felt pity for me? Or do you trust me?" She shook her head. "No, and no. Trust is earned, not given. Now, anymore questions?" He nodded. "One more question... what's with the mask-face-cowl thing?"

She flinched, grinning a Cheshire grin under her veil and putting her hands up to it. "Oh, you mean this~?" He nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. "Uh, y-yeah, that. Does, it like, hide a scar or something?" She walked over to him seductively, taking his hand and placing it on her veil. "Why don't you find out~?"

He stared at her, carefully tracing the veil. "...Are you sure?" She didn't say anything, watching him closely. He grabbed the top of the veil, pulling his hand away. "I-I don't think you want me to yet..." She looked at him quizzically, before nodding slightly. "Huh... bold move. I must retire to my throne now, Blake. You're free to do whatever until I get back." She turned, walking out and leaving Blake to question what just happened.

(Well, great place to end! Hope you enjoyed! I was gonna make this chapter shorter, but I wanted to make a long-ish chapter today! Anyways, see you in the next one!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey, guys! Back with another chapter! Anyways, I'm gonna skip the bull and get right into the story, because things're about to get interesting this chapter! As if it isn't already interesting XD)

Blake walked by Mileena's room, stopping and going back towards it. "Wonder who's room this is..?" He glanced down the hall, reaching for the doorknob. A purple light emmitted from behind him as he went to turn the knob.

"You don't have much patience, do you~?" A voice said behind him, causing him to whip around, his face inches away from Mileena's. "O-Oh, Empress-I. I-I can explain, you see! I was! Uh!" Mileena rolled her eyes. "...You don't learn anything, do you? I told you I hate grovelling, yet here you are grovelling."

He swallowed hard, kneeling. "F-Forgive me, Empress-I. I did not mean to offend you..." Mileena laughed slightly, lifting his chin up with her finger. "There is no need for that. You are forgiven. But next time you try to enter my room without my permission..." She leaned over to his ear. "I will not be so forgiving. Is that clear?"

Blake nodded quickly. "Y-Yes, your Majesty! It won't happen again." She let go of his chin, standing up straight. "Now, then. Do you have a place to stay? A bridge? A box?" He stood up. "N-No, your Majesty-I... can't say I do. Why do you ask?" Mileena smirked under her veil. "I'm offering you a place here. You may stay here."

He hugged her without thinking. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Mileena looked at him quizzically, pushing him off and brushing herself off. "On one condition..." Blake nodded. "Alright, I'll do anything! Name it!" Mileena lightly brushed his face with her hand. "First, you will serve me. You do as I say, when I say. Is that understood?"

He groaned slightly. "So I'm a slave... greeeat." She narrowed her eyes at him, taking her hand away. "...Thick-headed human, I meant a subordinate! You will serve under me as my personal guard, you loathsome meatsack!" He leaned back slightly, surprised by her outburst. "Ooookay, then! I-I accept your conditions! I don't deserve this honor, and I deeply apologize!"

She slapped him. "What did I say about grovelling?!" He rubbed his cheek. "...Ow! That Hurt! A lot!" She took a deep breath, regaining her composure. "Now, then. You will be my personal guard. And in return, I will give you a place to stay. Do we have a deal~?" She said with partial seductiveness, holding her hand out to him.

He looked at her hand, hesitantly shaking her hand. "Y-Yes, your Majesty. We have a deal." She smiled under her veil, nodding. "Very well. I give you permission to come with me to my throne, my guard."

Blake took his hand away. "Yes, your Majesty. I am honored, and will protect you with my life." She grinned under her veil. "That's the right idea. Now, follow me. And don't trail behind." He nodded slightly. "Right beside you." Mileena flinched, glancing over at him and shaking her head.

"...He did not mean that by accident." She muttered. He turned to her. "Did you say something, Mistress?" She looked at him. "Huh? Oh, it's... It's nothing, I. Was just talking to myself." He nodded. "Alright, I didn't mean to pry. I was just wondering." She stared at him for a while, reverting her gaze back forward. "...Flirtatious human." She muttered, this time quietly so he couldn't hear her.

(Good place to end this chapter! Things escalated rather quickly, there! Anyways, see you in the next one!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey, guys! Another chapter up and running! Go, me! And with no delays! Well, besides sleep, that's a major delay! Anyways, enough about that! Let's get riiiiight into it! Yes, the intro's back, baby! Woo!)

Blake stood at Mileena's side, looking absolutely bored out of his mind. "...So, do you just. Sit here? And, do absolutely nothing?" Mileena debated whether or not to ignore him, sighing. "...No. Occasionally the guards find something or someone of use, and bring them here. And I don't get tired of this throne. You'd understand if you knew."

Blake shrugged. "More like I'd understand if you'd tell me, but okay." She shot him a look, slowly shaking her head. "...It's a long story, but I worked hard to get where I am right now. I cheated death to get this throne, more than enough times, and I am keeping it, even if it kills me again!" She slammed her fist down on the armrest.

He nodded, swallowing. "Oookay, sorry for asking..." She glanced at him, unclenching her fists and reverting her gaze back. He looked at the armrests, noticing scratch marks on them. "...So, uh. What species are you? You don't have to tell me, I was just curious." She whipped her head over to him. "...I will tell you when the time is right."

He nodded. "Yes, Mistress. Sorry to bother you..." She nodded slightly, reverting her gaze. "Ah. You are forgiven." Blake chuckled slightly, going back to being bored.

After a long while Mileena sighed. "...Alright, you win. This is very boring-hey, wake up!" She kicked Blake in the side, causing him to leap to his feet. "Spaghetti-cowboy reporting for ran-Oh! I, fell asleep, didn't I..?" Mileena rolled her eyes. "Yes. You did fall asleep." Blake chuckled. "Can you really blame me? It was really boring."

She looked like she was debating something, sighing heavily in defeat. "...Meet me in my room." He looked at her quizzically. "I'm. Sorry, Mistress, can you. Can you repeat that?" She stared at him. "My room. Ten minutes. Don't let anyone follow you, or it will be your head." She turned, strutting off seductively.

He threw his arms up. "...What just happened?! Did I, say the magic word, or something? Well, I'll take what I can get, I guess. Plus she's an Empress-no! Bad Blake! Do not think such things! She could just be offering me something! Or some-gah! Begone, dirty thoughts! I can see why she calls me loathesome now..." He headed to her room, taking a deep breath. "Okay, here goes nothing..."

He knocked on the door. "Uh, Mistress? May I come in?"

"Is there anyone with you?!"

He looked around. "...No."

"Then enter. And close the door behind you!"

He swallowed his nerves, opening the door and quickly closing it behind him, seeing the Empress sitting on her bed. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there?" He shook his head, walking over to her and sitting beside her. "You, asked to see me?"

She nodded. "Yes... I was thinking, and. I think you deserve to know... remove my veil." He blinked a couple times. "Wait, you're serious?" She nodded. "As a heart attack." He looked around the room. "No traps, or tricks?" She shook her head. "No. Just you, and me~." She said seductively.

His eyes went wide, swallowing hard and slowly touching her veil. She made no attempt to stop him, watching him closely. He looked at her. "...Are you sure about this?" She nodded slightly. "Yes. Someone has to know. Might as well be you."

He hesitantly pulled her veil down, seeing rows of jagged, razor-sharp teeth. He recognized the teeth as Tarkatan teeth. "...Whoa! That's. Uh, not what I expected!" She looked at him quizzically. "You're. Not gonna scream or anything..?" He shook his head. "Why would I do that? Uh, may I?"

She turned her cheek, allowing him a better look. He carefully touched the lips of her teeth. "Wow... they look very irritated. Do they hurt at all?" She carefully eyed him. "...no. They don't." He touched one of the teeth, feeling the rows of teeth. "Jeez... looks painful."

She shrugged. "I've gotten used to them. They don't hurt as much as you'd think they would. Except getting something stuck between them, then they hurt." He nodded. "I, think that's normal... where'd you get them from?"

She sighed. "It's a long story, but basically my father created me. He fused my sister Kitana's DNA with a Tarkatan's, which created me. He said I was supposed to be her superior... but I never could best her. So, I tried to take the throne by force, failed, my father killed me, I came back, eventually got the throne, lost it to a traitorous fool, regained it, and you know the rest."

He shrugged. "So, what do you eat?" She shrugged. "Meat. And human~." She teased. He swallowed, chuckling nervously. "I-I don't doubt that! Heh, heh...!" She laughed slightly. "If I wanted to eat you, I would've by now." He frowned. "I'm...Nooot sure whether that's a compliment, or an insult." She shrugged, smiling. "Take it as you wish..."

He nodded. "...So. You have a sister... Is she hot?" Mileena punched him in the shoulder. "Watch it! These teeth aren't just for show!" He chuckled, rubbing his shoulder. "Kidding, kidding!" Mileena laughed slightly, before her expression faded to sullen.

He looked at her. "...You alright?" She shrugged. "You, do have a point. My sister is far prettier than I ever could be..." He laughed slightly. " I was joking, you know. You're beautiful. Teeth, or no teeth. Empress, or no Empress..."

Mileena smiled a bit. "I-wait, how do I know you're not just saying that so I don't eat you?" Blake laughed nervously. "Well, I'd prefer not to be eaten..." She shook her head. "No, I'm a monster. You can say it..." He smiled a bit. "No, you truly are beautiful. Teeth or not."

She shrugged. "You're just saying that." He shook his head. "No, you truly are a masterpiece." She smiled. "Prove it. Prove to me that what you say is true." He blinked a couple times. "Uh..."

(I'll stop it here! Cliffhangerrrr! XD I hate myself...! Anyways, see you in the next one!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey, guys! Back with chapter 5! Though, let's address the elephant in the room, shall we?! I HATE cliffhangers with a passion! But the reason I left the last chapter at a cliffhanger is because it was getting pretty lengthy! Over a thousand words! Regrets were made that day XD Anyways, with all that being said, this chapter is guaranteed not to be a cliffhanger! So, let's get right into it!)

"Prove to me that what you say is truth." Mileena stared at Blake, awaiting his response. "U-Uh... how, exactly, do I do that, Mistress?" She shrugged, leaning forward a bit. "You tell me~. What's the first thing that appeared in your head, and the last thing you'd do when I said that. Other than running, of course..." He swallowed hard. "I-I do not understand...!"

She frowned, leaning back. "Pity... Then again, I'm not sure what I expected. You may leav-" She was interrupted by Blake kissing her. She blinked a couple times, unsure what was happening. After a while he pulled away. "Th-That is what I meant by what I said. Call me a complete moron, but I truly do think you're gorgeous. Even with the teeth..."

She stared at him. "..." He sighed. "...Knew it was a longshot. At least you know now, so I guess I should-oof!" She hugged him tightly. "Thank you...! That's the nicest thing I've ever heard, even if it was from a human!" He smiled a bit. "Aww, you're wel-wait a minute, hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

She laughed. "You tell me, my guard~." He suddenly felt uncomfortable, trying to get free of her grasp. "Bad touch! Need an adult!" She chuckled. "You're mine, now~. Wait a minute...!" She made a Sai appear, holding it to his throat. "You just want my throne, don't you?! I see through your deception, human!"

His eyes went wide, putting his hands up. "Whoa, Eeeasy, there! If I wanted your throne, wouldn't I have tried to kill you by now-" "Then what DO you want?! Choose your next words carefully, filth!" She snapped, holding the Sai so close to his neck she saw a line of blood appear. He sighed a bit. "...Forgive me, Empress, but. The thing I want... is you."

She blinked a couple times, taking her Sai away. "I. I do not understand..." He rubbed his neck, taking note of the cut on his neck. "Well, it's quite simple, really. Like I said countless times. You're beautiful. You told me to tell you the first thing that popped into my head. So, I'm telling you it right now..." He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain.

Instead of pain, he felt... Warmth. On his lips. He opened his eyes, seeing Mileena 'kissing' him with what little of her lips she had.

After a while she pulled away, tossing her Sai aside. "Do... you really mean it? You. Like me? But... but how-I'm. I'm a monster, I..." She trailed off, noticing him staring at her.

Blake sighed. "Look, Mistress... I've already said you're beautiful. Numerous times today, but that's besides the point. You trusted me with your secret. You let me into your palace. You let me LIVE in your palace... You even let me stand by your throne, even though I was bored out of my mind... I am truly touched by your actions. You could've just killed me and got it over with, but you didn't. And, I'm honored that you didn't. A monster wouldn'tve done such things..."

She stared at him, smiling. "...Thank you. I, do suppose I owe you, then." He shrugged. "If I may say, Mistre-" "Don't call me Mistress." She interrupted. He nodded. "...My apologies, uh... your Majesty?" She grinned, rolling her eyes. "Not that, either... call me Mileena."

He cleared his throat. "A-Alright, forgive me, Mileena, but... Just seeing you is enough payment for me. I already forgive you, it was an honest mistake." She stopped listening to him, noticing his blood trickling down his neck. "You will get to see a lot more of me then, my guard~."

He looked at her quizzically. "What do you-whoa!" He was shoved onto the bed, Mileena climbing on top of him and licking his wound. He blinked a couple times. "...I'm, not sure how to feel about this!" She laughed seductively, tracing his chest with her hand. "I thought this is what you wanted~. You, me, on my bed... What more could you want?"

He swallowed hard. "W-Well, I just confessed to you, so! Shouldn't we, I dunno, tone it down a notch-and. Wait a good while!?" She licked her lips, running her hand up to his cheek. "Oh, my poor, sweet, innocent Blake... you should know that I always claim what is mine... I owe you this pleasure, yet you resist me... Tell me, why do you resist your Empress~?"

He blinked a couple times. "I-I'm not resisting, I'm just-!" "Good! Then this should go as planned~." She kissed him again, roughly but passionately. He blinked a couple times, eventually giving in to her and kissing her back. She smiled in the kiss, wrapping her arms around him and pulling away. "You belong to me now~."

He nodded, smiling a bit. "Wouldn't have it otherwise... you want me, you got me." She grinned, licking his cheek with her tongue. "That's the spirit, Blake~." He put his arms around her, gently tracing his hand down her spine. "Of course, Mileena Khanum..."

She licked his wound again, tasting his blood. "I love it when you use my title~. Now, get ready for the next step..." He nodded. "Do as you wish, Mileena. I'm all yours..."

(Well, that escalated by a lot! I'm skipping the sexualness! Don't want things to go TOO far! Anyways, I'll. See you in the next one! I'm gonna need a cold shower...! I no longer feel clean!)


	6. Chapter 6

(Hey, guys! Back with another story! I'm gonna get into it, because I got a ton of ideas! So, let's get right into it!)

-MORNING-

Blake woke up, slowly opening his eyes. Nngh... Man, what a drea-" He blinked a couple times, seeing a pair of sharp teeth. "That. Wasn't a dream, was it?" He heard her snoring slightly, smiling a bit. "...You know, she's. Actually kind of cute when she's sleeping." He kissed her forehead, freeing himself from her grasp and swinging his legs over, sittting on the edge of the bed.

He felt a liquid run down his chest, feeling it and realizing it was blood. "What the-?!" He tried to piece together the events that occured last night, feeling the bite mark on his shoulder. "...She's gonna kill me, isn't she? Oooooh, great... I just slept with the Empress of Outworld...! I might as well've just signed my death warrant!" He buried his face in his hands, sighing loudly.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, taking his hands away from his face. "...Hello, Mileena." She yawned, resting her head on his bitten shoulder. "Mmm~. Good morning, Blake." He chuckled. "...You still tired?" She shrugged, running her hand across his chest. "No, I'm just. Trying to wake up, is all..."

He gently grabbed her head, giving her a peck on the lips. She laughed slightly. "Not. Quite what I meant, but it'll work." He chuckled, letting go of her head. "So, we're. We're cool, right...?" She lifted her head up. "...What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I mean you're not gonna kill me, are you?" She burst out laughing, kissing his cheek. "Oh, you worry too much, Blake! You were fantastic! Why would I kill you for that?! Wouldn't I hurt myself then?!" He blinked a couple times. "A-Alright, Your Majesty. As long as I'm not gonna die..."

She smiled. "You know you don't have to call me that..." He ran his hand across her teeth. "Are you going to punish me, my Empress~?" She laughed a bit, leaning into his hand. "Isn't it a bit early for that..?" He shrugged. "Well, you could jusy say no, you know. It's, actually not that hard..."

She laughed seductively, licking the side of his face. "Well, if it is your wish, I-"

Suddenly, a Tarkatan guard burst in tbe room. "Empress, there's someone who-Oh! I, was not informed you had company..."

She growled, practically shoving Blake out of the way. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?!" "...Ow!"

The Tarkatan cleared his throat. "F-Forgive me, but. Well, we. Wanted to inform you that someone requests your presence, Mistress!"

She waved him off. "Alright, alright, begone! Tell them that I will meet them when I am decent!"

The Tarkatan nodded quickly, closing the door.

She sighed heavily. "Well, it appears that we will have to hold off on-Blake? Where are you?" He raised his hand up from the floor. "...Right here! Don't worry, the dresser broke my fall! ...And my skull!" She looked down at him. "Are you alright?"

He stood up, nearly colliding his head with hers, rubbing his head where the dresser connected. "Yeah, I'll live... What was that about?" She shrugged. "Someone requests my presence... I should probably go."

He gave her puppy eyes. "But someone more important right here requests your presence..." she looked over at him, chuckling. "Later. I promise~. But for now, I must attend to my duties." She said as she got dressed.

He shrugged, getting dressed as well. "Eh, worth a shot..." She rolled her eyes, going to put her veil on before he grabbed her hand, stopping her. "...Can I at least get a kiss?" She laughed slightly, kissing him passionately. He kissed her back without hesitation.

After a while she pulled away, putting her veil on. "That was just a taste of what's to come, my Royal Advisor~." She said seductively. He chuckled. "So, I got a promotion?" She laughed, walking over to the door. "Yes. Keep up the good work, and you might get promoted futher, Blake~..."

He grinned, following her out and closing the door behind them. "I can't wait." She laughed slightly. "I'm sure that's not the only thing you can't wait for~" She teased.

(Well, that ends this chapter! I have nothing for an outro, so I'll see you guys in the next one!)


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey, guys! Back with another chapter! I'm gonna get right into it, because I nearly passed out from exhaustion twice today! Let's get right into it and yadayadayada...)

Mileena walked into the throne room, greeted by Kitana and Liu Kang. Who did not look like their normal selves. "My dear sister! To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting...?" Mileena signaled to Blake, who stepped beside her, staring at Kitana. 'So, that's her sister...' He thought.

Kitana pointed at her. "You know what this is about! You told your people that change would happen after Kotal! Yet, nothing has changed! They're growing TIRED of waitin-"

"I'd watch my tone if I were you, Sister! I am Empress of Outworld, and I will-" "FORMER Empress! Your people're gonna be less than pleased with a Tarkatan sitting on their throne!" Liu Kang got into his stance.

Blake glanced at Mileena, confused as hell. She drew her Sais. "I will handle Sister! You handle her boyfriend!" Kitana drew her fans. "Then we will take your throne by force!" Blake stepped between them. "Hold on juuust a moment!"

"Step aside, so I can tear their hides off and use them as my rug!" Blake cleared his throat, whipping his head over to Kitana, as she seemed better to try to reason with. "Hey! The Empress is quite busy! She's caught up in rebuilding after the Civil War epidemic, so she clearly hasn't had much time! How DARE you speak to the Empress, who has tried her HARDEST to keep the peace, AND please her people at the same time, as well as rebuild! I'm sure her forces're stretched mighty thin! YOU have no room to talk!"

Liu Kang laughed a bit. "You have a human PET that talks for you?!" She growled. "Stand aside, so I can rip their throats out!" Blake slowly shook his head. "Dude, I guarantee you, you do not want this fight. Turn around now, and you may live to see another day..."

Liu Kang laughed. "This pet thinks he can threaten me?! How DO you pick them, Beast-" He grabbed Liu Kang's arm, twisting it around and bringing his knee up, hearing a sickening snap sound. "Don't say I did not warn you..!" Liu Kang grimaced, holding his arm. Kitana ran at Blake. "Dastardly human, I-!"

Mileena leapt up, sinking her teeth into Kitana's shoulder. Blake looked at Liu Kang, shrugging slightly. "Uh... So, I suppose we-" Liu Kang punched him, sending him flying. "You talk too much!"

Blake peeled himself off the floor, brushing himself off. "Then allow my fists to talk for me..." Liu Kang ran at Blake. Blake drew his knife, running at him and leaping over him, slashing his back. Liu Kang fell on one knee, whipping his head behind him. "Cheap move, but It'll take more than-"

He threw his knife at him, knocking him onto his back and drawing his sword. "Alright, That's it. You firs-" He felt something hit his shoulder, realizing it was a fan.

Kitana ran at him. "I don't think so!" Mileena tried to rise to her feet, collapsing back onto the ground. "...Come on, Blake! Do something!..." He whipped around, yanking the fan out of his shoulder and spinning behind Kitana, holding the sword to her throat. "Leave... At once... Last chance, or your girlfriend dies." Liu Kang narrowed his eyes at him, slowly backing away. "..."

Kitana pushed herself out of his grasp, following Liu Kang out. "This is not the end! This is FAR from over, human!" She said before storming out the door. Blake slammed the door closed behind them, tossing his sword to the ground and rushing to Mileena's aid. "Mileena!"

She grimaced, holding the side of her stomach. "I'm-nngh! Fine, just! Need, to rest a bit!" He shook his head. "No, don't rest! Keep talking to me! What did she do?!" She chuckled a bit. "...Nothing-I'm just. She, got me a bit..." She took her hand away, revealing a deep laceration. He shook his head. "That's. Not bad, but also not good..."

She chuckled. "Should've seen the one I gave her-Gahn! Gods, this stings!" He put his hands on the wound. "I can tell... You'll be okay." She nodded slightly. "Of course I will! I'm-Nngh! I've still got... your promise, to fulfill!" He touched her teeth reassuringly. "Shhhh, the promise can wait. For now, focus on keeping the blood inside your body..."

She nodded, putting her hand on his hand that was on the wound. "...Okay. I will. You, go get something to-Nngh!" He chuckled slightly, taking his hand out from under hers. "Hold that wound there. I'll get something better..." She smiled a bit. "You... you do that."

A few moments later he came back, instinctively feeling her pulse, which was slower than usual. "...Sorry it took me so long. Hard to find bandages in this realm." She narrowed her eyes at him. "...Just. Do what you need to do..." He nodded. "Alright, getting right to it. As well as cleaning our hands afterwards..." She chuckled weakly. "Quit...making me laugh... it hurts." He smiled. "Alright, duly noted. I'll try not to."

(Well, that was rather interesting! I was gonna have a humongous fight scene with lots of death and gore, but I had no idea where to go with it! I might bring it back someday! Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	8. Chapter 8

(Hey, guys! Back with another chapter! Gonna get right into it because I want to keep my ideas fresh in my head! Let's get right into it!)

-A FEW DAYS LATER-

"What do you mean I can't see her?!" Blake demanded. "I mean she isn't ready yet! She's still recovering from her last injury that YOU could've avoided!" He threw his hands up. "I don't have time for this! Stand aside, before I force you to move!" The Tarkatan crossed his arms. "No can do, huma-" "GUARD! WHAT ARE YOU ARGUING ABOUT?!" Mileena yelled.

Blake let out a breath of relief. "Would you tell this guard to lay off and step aside?! 'Cause clearly he's highly insubordinate!" Blake glared at the Tarkatan.

"...LET THE HUMAN IN!" The Tarkatan blinked a couple times. "But, Mistress, I-" "THAT IS AN ORDER! DO NOT THINK THAT I WON'T RIP OUT YOUR INSIDES JUST BECAUSE I AM INJURED!" The Tarkatan growled, stepping aside. "...Empress's pet!" Blake narrowed his eyes at the Tarkatan, entering her room. "Good morning, beautiful!"

She smiled a bit under her veil when she saw him, carefully sitting up. "Hello, Blake... Came to see if I was still alive?" He nodded, sitting beside her. "Yeah... You know I care about you." She glanced at the guard, waving him off. "Guard, go! Take an hourly break or something!" The Tarkatan uncrossed his arms. "But, Mistress, I-" "Leave us! Now!" She commanded. The Tarkatan sighed, walking away.

Blake chuckled a bit. "Told you he was insubordinate." She nodded in agreement. "Yes. He's quite... Might have to take care of that. Anyways, you were saying~?" She said seductively, slipping her hand under his shirt. He grabbed her hand. "Hold up. You're still injured..."

She frowned, taking her hand away. "You're no fun...!" She pouted. He chuckled. "I just don't want to injure you, or see you injure yourself..." She laughed a bit, resting her head on his shoulder. "You care too much for me... I can handle it."

He chuckled. "And end up with us both covered in your blood with you having an open gaping gash on your side... No, thanks." She laughed, putting her veil down. "That would be quite messy... So, are you saying that you do not wish to? I still have a promise to fulfill~." She grinned playfully.

He shook his head. "I'm not saying that, but what I am saying is that we should hold off until you are healed." Her grin faded instantly. "...Killjoy." He chuckled, pecking her lips. "Aww, come on. Don't be mad at me..." She shrugged. "I'm not mad. Just dissappointed, is all."

He stared at her. "...Trying to make me seem like the bad guy, here?" She smiled. "Maybe it's because you are one~." He sighed a bit. "...Can we at least wait until you're healed?" She groaned a bit. "Fiiiiine... Mister too-serious-for-fun over here." He chuckled. "I, never said that, Mileena..."

She tilted her head a bit. "What do you mean?" He shrugged, gently grabbing her face. "Well, I'm here for some purpose, am I not?" She nodded. "I. Guess you have a point, there. But what shall we do? I can't do much without you going all protective on me..."

He laughed slightly. "See? I'm the bad guy, again..." She laughed seductively, climbing on top of him. "You're a nice guy... I was just kidding." He nodded. "I know you were-wait a minute, what-?" She shoved him onto the bed, laughing evilly and licking his face. "Just hold still and let your Empress do all the work."

He shook his head, flipping her over. "Ooh, no you don't! You still have healing to do!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "But I'm borrrrred...!" She whined. He couldn't help but laugh. "Then what do you wanna do?" She blinked a couple times. "...You know what I wanted to do! But nooo, apparently I can't do that!" He sighed, smiling. "Aaand I'm the bad guy again."

She rubbed up against him. "What did YOU have in mind, then?!" He shrugged. "Well, we could just sleep together. There's nothing against that. And we don't have to worry about blood." She groaned. "Boriiing! You are the Emperor of Boredomrealm!" He laughed. "Boredomrealm? So, I'm an Emperor now?" She laughed as well. "Did I stutter, Emperor?"

He chuckled. "Then, even though this is rather direct, I would wish to merge our two realms, my Empress." She pretended to be dumbfounded by his statement. "My, what a bold move, Emperor! What ever shall we do then?!" He shrugged. "I will then claim both realms, and we will rule side-by-Alright, I can't keep a straight face anymore!"

She laughed. "I'm surprised you made it that long..." He laughed as well. "I'm surprised you went along with it!" They both laughed together, before going back to being serious. "...Hey, Mileena?" She smiled. "Yes, Blake?" He gently pushed her hair out of her face. "There. Problem solved. It was hard to see your eyes, there." She shook her head slightly. "My eyes are nothing to look at..."

He nodded a bit. "I beg to differ. Your eyes pierce through my soul... They're very lovely." She rolled her eyes. "...I'm still going to get you back for telling me no." He chuckled slightly. "I'm only thinking about your safety..."

She slowly shook her head. "Foolish human..." She kissed him roughly but passionately. He hesitantly kissed her back. After a while she pulled away, resting her head on his chest. "Mmmngh..." He chuckled slightly. "Tired, much?" She nodded. "Mmhmm... Very much..."

He smiled, running his hand through her hair. "Alright, then. I'm kind of tired as well, so. I, might want to head to my-ow!" She dug her claws into his back, lifting her head up. "I wasn't saying 'get out', Blake... I was inviting you to sleep with me." He chuckled a bit. "Ooooh, okay. If that is your wish..."

She rested her head under his chin, slowly falling asleep. He fell asleep soon after her, rubbing her head gently.

(Awww! How adorable! Lucky bastard...! Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	9. Chapter 9

(Hey, guys! Back with another chapter! Now, I'ma get right into it, so let's get right into it!)

"Blake! Blake! Blake, wake up! BLAKE!"

Blake immediately sat up, panting heavily and whipping around. "Where- Where's the- how'd he-?!" Mileena looked at him with concern. "...You were dreaming." He ran his hand through his dirty-blonde hair, smiling slightly. "It's. It's alright, I know you meant... I'm fine." He stumbled over his words a little.

She nodded. "...Alright. If you say so." He hugged her gently. "I'm fine, really. It was just a dream..." She hugged him back, resting her chin on his shoulder. "...Do you want to talk about it?" He flinched, the dream coming back to him. "...Nope, I'm good-Let's. Let's just go back to sleep, okay..?" She chuckled a bit. "Alright... But now I'm curious."

He stared at her. "...You're joking, right?" She laughed slightly, kissing his cheek. "Of course I am! I'm a monster, but I have some morality." He shook his head, pressing his forehead against hers. "You're not a monster. You're beautiful." She smiled a bit, pushing him back down and resting her head on his chest. "If you say so..." He sighed, deciding to try to change the subject. "...How's the wound?" She shrugged. "Healing. It doesn't hurt as much..."

He nodded slightly. "Yeah, it seems like it hurt. I've gotten more than enough cuts and stabs." She wrapped her arms around his back. "I know... I've seen~." He shrugged. "Touchè." She rubbed up against him, trying to get comfortable. He stared at her. "...I thought we agreed on waiting until you healed."

She tilted her head slightly. "...What? What'd I do?" He chuckled. "You know what you did." She thought for a moment, before rolling her eyes. "Oh, for the love of the Elder Gods, I was not trying to. I was just trying to get comfortable." He nodded slowly. "Suuuure you were..." She nodded, before grinning. "I was, but now that you mention it~."

He inhaled deeply. "Me and my big mouth... Are you sure about this?" She nodded. "...I'm sure. My wound doesn't hurt anymore, and it's stopped bleeding. I've had worse." He shrugged. "You've also had better." She frowned. "...You want to do this, or not?" He laughed. "Alright, I'll play nice for once..." She licked his face. "That makes one of us~."

-MORNING-

Blake slowly opened his eyes, looking over at Mileena, who was sleeping soundly. "...She's still cute when she sleeps." He leaned over, kissing her on the forehead but instead kissing her on the lips. "I could say the same for you, Blake~." "Waugh!" He fell over in surprise, hitting the floor with a thump. "Ow!"

She laughed. "The look on your face..!" He stuck his tongue out at her, getting back on the bed. "Har, har, very funny. Laugh it up, Empress..." She forced herself to stop laughing. "...You alright, though?" He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a minor concussion, nothing to worry about..."

She smiled. "Good. I'd hate for something terrible to happen to you." He smiled back. "Aww, thank-wait a minute, hey!" She laughed slightly. "What? I'm just saying I would." He rolled his eyes, getting dressed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

She slowly shook her head, getting up and getting dressed as well. "Grumpy human." He chuckled. "I heard that..." She brushed herself off, standing up straight. "So, what's the plan today, Advisor?" He shrugged. "How should I know? You're the Empress, I can't tell you what to do."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "...Yet you can deny me of what I desire." He inhaled deeply. "...One time! I was looking out for you, I didn't know how serious your injury was!" She laughed, running her hand across his chest as she walked by. "I'm joking, grumpy."

He followed her, opening the door and holding it open for her. "I'm not grumpy, I'm just. Look, I just woke up, gimme a break!" She laughed, walking out the door. "Alright, Emperor of Boredomrealm, I believe you.." He rolled his eyes, following her out. "So we're doing this again?" She laughed. "Yes. Yes we are~."

(Welp, that happened! I'll need another shower, but I'll. See you in the next one! Oh, Blake has Dirty-Blonde hair and Grey-ish blue-ish eyes, as well as appearing to be in his early-thirties, late-twenties, and is around 6' or so! Figured I'd mention that! XD)


	10. Chapter 10

(Hey, guys! Back with another chapter! I'll just get right into it because I've got a lot of ideas! Maybe...!)

Mileena sat on the throne again, Blake falling asleep from boredom. "...You're very quiet. What's-Hey, wake up!" Blake stood at attention. "I'm awake! Where's the danger?!" She rolled her eyes. "You have the attention-span of an insect..."

He snapped his fingers. "That's an insult to insects!" She laughed slightly. "I'm not a fan of insects... anyways, you up for a little fun~?" He looked around. "...Here? Well, it seems a bit early, and I'm kind of hungry." She rolled her eyes. "Not THAT...Yet. I meant something else."

He looked at her quizzically. "Which is...?" She stood up, walking to the left. "Follow me." He shrugged, following her. "If you say so..." After a while she led him to the Courtyard, a few Tarkatan standing guard. She smiled a bit at under her veil. "So, what do you think~?"

He nodded slowly. "It's. Nice, but why are we here?" She grinned under her veil, motioning the guards to leave. "Leave us for a moment...!" The guards nodded, walking out. Blake eyed her cautiously. "...What're you playing at, Mileena?"

She shrugged, getting into her stance. "Me? Try something? I would never~." He noticed her stance. "...Alright, what's-" He was interrupted by a kick to the jaw. "Sorry, you kept asking questions." He rolled his jaw, leaping to his feet and getting into his stance. "Oh, it is on..."

She made her Sais appear, throwing one at him. He drew his sword, smacking it aside and getting a punch to the face. "You're holding back!" He rolled a bit, staying on his feet. "Who says I am?" She ran at him, making another Sai appear and slashing at him.

He brought his sword up, hearing the clang of steel before kicking her in the gut. She stumbled back a bit, leaping at him. He flipped her over his head, whipping around. "How's that for holding back, Empress? Or should I be the new ruler..?" She growled, teleport-kicking him in the back of the head.

He whipped around, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, no f-" He was interrupted by a knee to the jaw, causing him to hit the ground with a thump. She leapt onto him, stabbing at him with her Sai. He turned his head away, pressing his legs under her and kicking her off, getting back onto his feet.

She tossed her Sais aside, rolling underneath him. His legs went out from underneath him, her leg slamming him into the ground. She kneeled down to him, making her Sais reappear and holding them to his throat.

He put his hands up. "...Alright, you win! You win!" She stared at him with anger in her eyes, before her expression changed to that of horror. "By the gods..! I-I'm so sorry-I! I don't know what came over me..!" He smiled. "It's alright, you won either way."

She shook her head, letting him up and holding her hand out to him. "No, I lost control of myself. I-I don't know why...!" He chuckled slightly, taking her hand and getting to his feet.. "It's fine, you're probably not used to fighting someone who's weaker than you." She shrugged. "I...! You, might have a point. But something you said just caused me to snap...!"

He nodded. "Not much of a surprise, I'm an idiot when it comes to saying things. I probably threatened your Throne, or something. It was my fault, I shouldn't've taunted you." She shrugged. "...Alright. I'm sorry I almost killed you."

He smiled warmly, hugging her. "Don't worry about it, I knew you wouldn't have done so." She hugged him back hesitantly. "Okay... you still hungry?" He shrugged, letting go of her after a while. "I could eat. Are you?" She nodded. "A. Bit... Follow me. I'll get someone to get us something."

He nodded slightly. "Alright, lead the way. Will I be joining you, Mileena?" She smirked under her veil. "Yes. It's time you found out what I eat..."

(Well, that was something! Remind me never to threaten Mileena's Throne. Ever! XD Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	11. Chapter 11

(Hey, guys! Back with another chapter! I know you people're needy, so I'll shut my trap and start writing! XD)

She sat down on the more decorative chair. He chuckled to himself, taking a seat next to her and realizing that there was a lot of meat prepared. "Oh... Oh, yeah! You said you ate-" He noticed her meat was still bleeding. "...Uh, I think they underdid yours, Mileena."

She pulled her veil down, tearing into it savagely. His eyes went wide. "...That poor piece of meat. I'd hate to get on your bad side." She ripped a chunk out with her teeth, looking over at him with blood covering her mouth. "Oh, um... Sorry. Probably should've warned you ahead of time..."

He shrugged. "It's, fine. No need to apologize for being you." She nodded slowly. "...It's who I am. I was designed to be a savage due to my Tarkatan DNA. I, sometimes can't control it." He rubbed the bite scars on his shoulder. "You don't say..." She laughed, going back to tearing into her meat.

He blinked a couple times, turning to his meal and taking a bite out of it with his fork. "You seem to be quite comfortable with me. Usually an Empress uses the silverware when other people are present." She looked up from her meat. "I'm not like most Royalty, Blake."

He smiled. "And I like you for it..." She flinched when she heard those words, as that was the first time she heard him say that. "...Even though I'm covered in blood?" He nodded. "As long as it's not yours, or mine, I think we'll be fine."

She laughed. "Well, I have tasted yours before~." He rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to push me away? Because I'm not going anywhere." She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm just playing with you~." He chuckled. "I'm not complaining..."

She smiled. "I'd be surprised if you were~." He shook his head, smiling back and taking another bite. She stared at him. "You don't have to use them, you know." He shrugged. "Eh, I like using manners." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I see how it is. Make me look bad, I see now..."

He raised an eyebrow. "What're you trying to do?" She shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just implying that you're trying to show your Empress up, that's all." He choked a bit on his food. "What?! No, I'm not! I just favor sophistication over animalisticity, that's all." He mimicked her.

She glared at him. "Oh, I see now! I'm the bad one here!" He shook his head. "I never said that. I was just saying that there is silverware for a reason, and that I prefer using them rather than just letting them sit there and collect dus-" A fork whizzed past his head. "How's THAT for using them?!" She snarled angrily.

He looked up at her, realizing she seemed pretty mad. "...I take back everything I said beforehand, and you're very pretty covered in blood." She took a deep breath, regaining her composure and going back to eating, except this time she was eating it more viciously.

He sighed. "...I'm sorry, by the way." She stopped eating, looking at him. He continued. "You eat your way, and I eat my way. I should respect that, and just look past it. I apologize, Mileena." She nodded slowly. "...I'm sorry for throwing a fork at you."

He nodded. "Yeah, that was quite uncalled for. I merely suggested you eat using the-." He noticed her glaring at him again, deciding not fo finish that sentence. "...Do, you want me to go elsewhere? Because I'd rather walk away than have my insides become outsides."

She laughed slightly. "No, you're fine. I'd rather you stay, actually. I enjoy your company." He chuckled. "I can tell." She smiled, getting up and swaying her hips over to him. "Do you enjoy my company~?" He tried to avoid staring at her hips. "Of course I do. Why else would I still be here?"

She sat on his lap, running her hands across his chest. "I dunno, why do you stay if not for my company~?" He looked at her quizzically, slowly catching on. "...You already know how I feel about you." She shook her head. "Not good enough. I want to hear you say it~."

He blinked a couple times. "...But you already know, why would I need to tell you? Plus, I've already told you not too long ago." She frowned a bit, before going back to her smile "...I want to hear you say it again~." He shrugged. "I like you...?"

She stared at him. "Are you asking a question, or are you telling me~." She teased. He sighed heavily. "There's just no pleasing you, is there? Look, I like you. There. Happy?" She grinned, hugging him tightly. "Very. Because now I can give you your after-dinner surprise~."

He looked at her quizzically. "Surprise? What surpri-Whoa, bad touch!" She laughed slightly, licking his face and climbing off him, beckoning to him. "Your surprise awaits, Blake~." He looked at his food. "...But what about our meal?" She rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him to her room, clearly impatient. "Oh, just come on!"

(Well, that escalated rather quickly! Then again, I'm one to judge! Anyways, see you in the next one!)


End file.
